Asura Cryin': Infinite Chaos
by RKngel
Summary: It starts like this: it's been three years since that horrible plane crash. With Tomoharu Natsume's ghost friend who died in the crash, Misao Minakami, he has recently moved into a house rented by his older brother, Naotaka Natsume. *Continues in story*
1. Prologue

Asura Cryin': Infinite Chaos

an Asura Cryin' fanfic

Written by Yami no Sephyr

Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hello, all my readers! Welcome to my new fic, Infinite Chaos, an Asura Cryin' fanfiction! This will most definitely be a Tomoharu Natsume x Toru Kitsutaka x Reiko Saeki! I found interest in this pairing, because this can actually work when I twist some things around, and because I can. I'm starting out in the Second World, just like how it normally started, with a "little" bit of good ole' "Yami no Sephyr" twisted into it. Notice that I changed my name from "AbyssalShadow" to "Yami no Sephyr." Awesome, neh? Well, how about I stop talking, and get on with this story? **

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any right over Asura Cryin' in any way, shape, or form, and just using this for the general audience's purposes of reading fanficiction. If I owned it, which I definitely don't, things would've changed to my liking. Hehehe... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Summary: It starts like this: it's been three years since that horrible plane crash. With Tomoharu Natsume's ghost friend who died in the crash, Misao Minakami, he has recently moved into a house rented by his older brother, Naotaka Natsume. However, everything changed when he woke up... Rated M for language, violence, and maybe lemons later on. * First chapter/Prologue starts out like cannon for most of it. ***

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Where... Am I?"

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Flash of the scene of the plane crash. Plane surrounded in fire.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"That's right... The plane I was riding..."

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Flash of the scene of the plane crash. Plane surrounded in fire.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Am I going to die?"

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"You're fine. Don't be afraid."

A boy opened his eyes to see a floating figure of his friend.

"You have me, Tomo."

_Three Years Later _**(A/N. Do you know what happened? Care to guess? Hehe, it's simple!)**

"Hey, Tomo! Where should I put this?" A boy called out to his friend named Tomo. A blue-haired boy, Natsume Tomoharu, "Tomo" for short, looked over.

"Just put it over there for now," Tomo replied to his friend, putting down a box.

_Scene Change_

A person walked over to a silver-colored case...

_Scene Change _**(A/N. Warning. I will not identify Higuchi by his name, as of right now, because he was not identified with a name in the first episode until school. Repetitive.)**

"Who moves the day before their entrance ceremony?" Tomo's friend said to him.

"It's not my fault they didn't tell me sooner," Tomo replied.

"Your mom sure is something to get remarried and kick out her own flesh and blood," Tomo's friend said to him incredulously.

"She says I'll interfere with her life as a newlywed," Tomo said back to his friend.

"Does she mean that in a naughty way?" Tomo's friend said to Tomo, teasing him.

"Ask her yourself," Tomo shot back.

"Well, I can't say I'm not jealous. I wouldn't mind living on my own," Tomo's friend said to Tomo.

"All that cooking and cleaning is going to be a hassle," Tomo sighed.

"Cry me a river. You'll have total freedom, and I bet this place is haunted. Way to go, Tomoharu," teased Tomo's friend.

"I wouldn't call that a good thing," came Tomoharu's reply.

"I guess you can't really bring a girl back to a place like this," Tomo's friend said, looking up.

"That's true no matter where I live," came out Tomo's reply to his friend who is highly interested in girls.

"Huh? What did you say?"

_Scene Change_

"Ah haaah! This place is haunted for sure!" said Tomo's friend as he took a large gulp of water. "As an expert on the supernatural, I'm sure of it!"

"Ugh," Tomoharu groaned out as he set a box down, "Help me out here!"

"Let's set up surveillance cameras. I have some that are perfect for taking ghost pictures! I found something even better than those Polaroids!" Tomo's said to him, ignoring his previous askance for help. Tomo sighed in exasperation.

"Looks like I won't get to finish unpacking today."

"How much is your rent?" Tomo's friend said as Tomo sat down next to him.

"I don't know. My brother's paying for it.," came out Tomo's reply.

"He's in Africa, right?"

"He sent me a postcard from India the other day."

"And you got calls from South America, too. What kind of study abroad program is your brother enrolled in?"

"I have no idea what he's thinking." Tomo sighed.

"Yosh!" his friend said as he leapt up onto his feet.

"Are you finally going to help me unpack?" Tomo said to his energetic friend.

"I'm going to check out the premises! Ghost hang out in the bathroom, right?" Tomo's friend said as he ran off. Tomo sighed, but then heard a giggle.

"But I'm already here! A ghost and a cute girl!" said Minakami Misao, Tomo's ghost friend who died in the plane crash three years ago. Tomo smiled and chuckled at his bright, cheery, ghost friend. Misao stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

_Scene Change_

"Is that your decision?" a female voice said as it flashed to a silver case.

_Scene Change_

Tomoharu walked back into his house, and saw a silver-colored case just sitting on the floor. Misao followed him in.

"Tomo, I don't remember you having such expensive looking stuff..." Misao said in wonder.

"That belongs to you two," a female voice rang out. Tomo and his ghost friend turned around to see a beautiful, purple-haired woman sitting on his couch. "You're Mr. Naotaka's brother, aren't you?

"Huh?" Tomo said in surprise.

"Aren't you?"

"Uh, yes... Are you my brother's...?" Tomo said, and then trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

"Yes, an acquaintance," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't come back from-" Tomo began, but the purple-haired beauty interrupted him.

"I know. I came for you, Natsume Tomoharu." A surprised look came over Tomo. "Mr. Naotaka asked me to deliver this to you," she said as you pointed at the silver case.

"My brother didn't mention anything about this..." Tomo said in surprise. The woman looked straight at Misao, who gasped in surprise at that.

"It belongs to both of you. I'm sure of it," the woman called back as she started walking out, "Hold onto it. It's extremely important."

"Tomo, that person can see me," Misao said, shocked. Tomo nodded in agreement.

"Hey, who was that hottie?" Tomo's friend said as he popped around that corner, checking out the purple-haired beauty who walked out. "Do you know her?"

"She knows my brother," replied Tomo, looking at the disappearing figure of the mysterious purple-haired woman.

_Scene Change._

Beautiful cherry blossoms fluttered in the air as they fell out of the tree that holds the beautiful petals.

"Nnnn!" Tomo's friend struggled to lift the extremely heavy silver case left by the woman who left earlier. What is the connection between this case and his brother? What's so special about it?

"What's in here, gold bricks?"

"Yeah, right," Tomo said, watching in humor as his friend struggled to lift up the case.

"Let's open it!"

"How?"

…...

Slam!

"Nnnn! Ah!"

"What are you doing?"

Slam, clank.

"I guess it isn't a bomb then," Tomo's friend said, putting a hand over his eyes as he looked at the silver case he just threw down onto ground level.

"I'm sure you didn't have to do that to figure that out..." Tomo said, exasperated at his friend's silly antics.

_Scene Change _**(A/N. Annoyed by "Tomo's friend" this and "Tomo's friend" that? Yeah, same here. Imagine having to type all of that... Borrringgg!)**

Tomo and Misao stared at the silver case that sat on the floor.

"Not even scratch..." Tomo said in wonder, surprised at the fact it wasn't damaged, not even a little.

_Scene Change_

A dark figure was leaping across the rooftops rapidly.

_Scene Change_

Tomo opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Misao's sleeping features, floating a few feet above him. He threw the covers over his head.

Shhhh... Boom! Shatter!

Tomo stepped out of his bed, looking at a hole in his window. He stared at it.

"What's this?" Tomo said as he wondered what happened.

Flash of darkness. Tomo turned to see what it was.

Slam!

Tomo was slammed against a wall as a young, purple-haired girl choked him.

"Where is the Asura Machina?" the girl said. "Give me the extractor. It is a dangerous entity." Tomo grasped at the girls hand, trying to pull it off.

_Flash_

"Is this your decision? It won't be easy."

_End_

"Nn..." Tomo clenched his eyes shut, his lungs desperately needed air. The girls mismatching eyes widened and she let go, letting him fall to the floor. Tomo gasped for air, breathing in the needed oxygen for his lungs.

"Where is the Asura Machina?" the female repeated.

"Tomo!" shouted a certain ghost. The purple-haired girl turned around in surprise.

"A projection body?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh"? The mysterious girl backed away, and dashed back out of the hole in the window.

"Tomo?"

"Projection... Body...?" Tomo asked Misao.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it."

"Two people that can see Misao in one day..."

"What's going on?"

A certain silver case was glowing...

_Scene Change, Time Skip. _**(A/N. Sorry for so many ANs. I'm going to skip ahead a bit. It's getting tiring writing this, and it's only 7 minutes into the episode, including the opening.)**

"Hand over the extractor," a man in white robes with golden trimmings said. How did this all start? Tomoharu's Natsume's life has been crazy ever since yesterday...

So Tomo went to school the next day after the strange occurrence with a purple-haired girl who asked some strange things and said some strange words that he never heard of. He met the exact same looking girl at school, but appeared to be a different person, so she said. Going through the school day with his friend that "helped" him move in, Takuma Higuchi. Soon enough, he was sent an offer to join the Science Club by Kurosaki Shuri, the beautiful purple-haired woman that gave him the silver case. Finishing the school day, he went home and this is what he came to.

"Is that the name of some drug?" questioned Tomo, confused about what the man was asking him to hand over.

"Where is it?" deadpanned the man, ignoring Tomo's question.

"Is it the name of some kind of gun instead?" Tomo tried again. The man closed his eyes and chuckled, but then snapped them open with a deadly glint to them. Tomo jumped/hopped in his chair in surprise.

"Time is a valuable thing. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes, it is."

"Then let's stop wasting it, shall we?" another man stepped over with a syringe with a green liquid inside.

"What is that?" Tomo said, inspecting the needle and fluid.

"It'll make you feel great." Tomo's eyes widened in fear. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is the extractor?" Tomo shivered. "Spit it out. We already know Kurosaki brought it here."

"Tomo!" Misao exclaimed.

"Do they mean...?" Tomo said in wonder. A female voice chuckled. Guess who it is? The windows shattered as a rocket flew in and blew up. Tomo's bindings fell as a person sliced them off.

Kurosaki Shuri.

"Excuse the intrusion," Shuri said in a good-nature tone.

"Senpai..."

"Kurosaki Shuri." the man who questioned Tomo said.

"You didn't waste any time finding this place, Reishiro," Shuri said to the now identified man, Reishiro.

"Is Dark Society involved in this, too?"

"That would make this a war of religions, wouldn't it? What will you do?"

"Taichou!" a voice said from Reishiro's headset.

"What?" Reishiro responded.

"The enemy is attacking! It's the widespread demon association Takatsuki group.

"Those demons...!"

"There they are!" voices said outside. The windows shattered, again, as a man kicked through. Shuri quickly shot the two men that came through with her blunted gun ammo.

"We'll have to put our war on hold," Shuri said back to Reishiro.

"Fire at will," Reishiro spoke into his headset, "Eleminate any obstacles at your discretion."

"Take cover," Shuri said to Tomo and his ghost friend. The two stared after her as she dashed away to join the fight. They watched as flashes of the battle ensued outside.

"What is she?" Misao wondered.

"Get those heretic inquisitors!"

"Demon scum."

All of Reishiro's men couldn't penetrate the glowing aura that shielded the demon from the gunfire. The man then showed no effort in creating fire in his hands, and then shot it at the men attacking him.

In somewhere else outside of the house, Tomoharu and Misao run to the silver case.

"The extractor must be... That trunk!" Tomo exclaimed. He was hanging on the edge of the roof for his dear life. "I've got to do something about this shootout. My house...!"

"How much longer are you going to keep doing that?" Misao questioned her childhood friend.

"You know I can't handle high places!" Tomo exclaimed back at her.

"Then why didn't you go through your house?"

"What if I get shot?"

"Hurry up!"

"Fine, fine..." sighed Tomoharu. The house shook, and luckily, Tomo fell straight into the house.

"There, there. Good job!" Misao said in amusement. "What do we do now?"

"I'm giving this to them," responded Tomo.

"To whom?

"As long as the shooting stops, I don't care," Tomo said as he began to drag the case.

"In that case, I'll take that," Reishiro said as he stepped through the door. "Don't worry. If you'll give us the extractor, we'll leave."

Boom, shling!

A bullet shot right next to Reishiro.

"Didn't I tell you to hold on to it, Tomoharu?" Shuri said to the boy.

"Give me a break!" Tomo exclaimed. "If it's that important, why don't you keep it?"

"I can't do that. That belongs to the two of you." All of a sudden, a reddish glow emitted from the wall and blew that section up. A man from the Takatsuki demon group stepped in.

"Why, if it isn't the young chief!" Shuri exclaimed. "Long time, no see!" Everyone pointed their weapons to each other in a sudden reaction.

"Please stop this!" Tomo shouted desperately to the group of fighters. They all looked at him.

"Open the trunk, Tomoharu," Shuri said.

"Kurosaki!" Reishiro exclaimed.

"They're after its contents."

"What's in here?" Tomo said in wonder to the group.

"If you value your life, don't move," the fire-wielding man said to Tomo.

"Just hand it over," Reishiro said.

"Don't you want this to end? Hurry and open it," Shuri said, smirking.

"Open it..." Misao said softly. Misao stared at the case longingly.

"What's wrong, Misao?" Tomo asked, concerned for his friend.

"Open it, Tomo."

"Misao..." Tomo seemed shocked at her resolve. "But... How?"

"Command it. It should open," Shuri said, giving him her advice.

"Quiet, Kurosaki!" Reishiro yelled at the purple-haired woman.

"Tomo..."

"I'll open it," Tomo said with certainty in his voice. Reishiro snarled.

"Hisui!" Reishiro's shadow extended outwards. Tomo looked at him, shocked, but then jumped away from the silver case when it started glowing in purple. Purple strands of darkness grasped at Tomo's feet.

"W-what is this?" Tomo exclaimed in fear of what was happening.

Is it responding to Hisui? Reishiro thought.

"Command it, Tomoharu," Shuri said as she clicked her weapon.

"Tomo!"

"Eliminate them all, Hisui!" Reishiro exclaimed.

"Tomo! Hurry!" Tomo grasped the silver case and fell backwards. Tomo shivered in fright.

"Open!" The case's lid opened, and what it contained looked like a puddle of purple darkness. "It's empty..."

"The darkness of Schwarzwald..." whispered Reishiro,

"T-tomo," Misao said softly. Tomo backed away from the dripping purple liquid-darkness that streamed down from the open container.

"What is this?" Tomo questioned in fear as it inched closer and closer to him. The puddle of darkness swept under him and a blob started to rise from the open case. A huge metallic figure rose out of the case. Mostly black with golden trimmings, it's striking green eyes stared at Natsume Tomoharu as they looked at each other.

"Asura Machina..."

_Flash_

"Is this your decision? It won't be easy... Tomoharu."

_End. _

"Yami yori kurai naraku no soko kara soreha kagaku no hikari ni yoru kyasuto kage nodesu."

Blue eyes snapped open. They seemed to glow for a few seconds, then faded to a dull, empty blue. It then returned to a "normal" shade of blue.

He felt like he was floating in a vast, eternal void. The air around him seemed heavy. The pressure was high and his heart was beating very fast. Deep down, he felt empty, like there's a big gap in his heart.

"Where... Am I...?" The person shuddered at his raspy voice. He closed his eyes to calm his fast beating heart down. He cleared his throat and then his surroundings registered within his mind.

It was purple and black. It was empty, like a void of darkness. Everywhere he turned, he saw nothing but the same purple and black of the vast darkness. He was alone. Very much alone, and empty.

"Misao... Where are you? Misao...? Misao? Kurogane? Misao? MISAO!"

No response. The emptiness in his heart. The emptiness in his soul. There was a certain piece missing that filled the gap of emptiness in his soul and heart. The person looked down at his hands as he raised them up. He hugged himself as the emptiness around him grew and grew as the vast void seemed to expand. He just couldn't describe it. Why had he dreamed of his past? Why? He wanted answers.

Then he remembered...

_Flash_

First World... Natsume Tomoharu...

Second World... Spares...

Third World... Kitsutaka Aki...

Susugihara Yo... Shirogane... Kurosaki Yuri...

Kurosaki Shuri... Stabbed...

Kagayaki Tokiya... Kitsutaka Toru... Hagane... The final form of the Asura Machina...

Kurogane... Minakami Misao... Takatsuki Kanade... Fortuna Ania...

Naze... Why did this have to happen?

_Flash_

The clash of two mighty powers... Kurogane vs. Hagane... While Kurogane was powerful, Hagane was still showed a considerable difference in strength. It went even worse when Tokiya used his Asura Cryin' powers to superpower Hagane's skill, thus having it go so strong that it warped space itself...

_Flash..._

Right before the space got too far out of control, a gargantuan ball of power headed toward Natsume Tomoharu in a quick attempt to end his life. However, Kurogane intervened...

_Flash_

A final clash of power... It sent the original space warping over the edge and warped much faster.

_Flash_

The green eyes dulled...

_Flash_

Kurogane kneeled down...

_Flash_

The center plate opened and revealed...

_Flash_

An empty container, void of any life...

_Flash_

The searing pain in his back...

_Flash_

Ex-handler...

_End._

Tears cascaded in deep drops of sadness as he found out and knew for sure what the emptiness down deep in his heart and soul. The disappearance of Kurogane's Burial Doll. The disappearance of his cheery friend. The disappearance of his childhood friend.

The disappearance of Minakami Misao. She's gone... Forever...

Natsume Tomoharu cried as he screamed to the Infinite Chaos around him.

**Ayee! Well how was that? Love it? Hate it? Well, don't kill me because I killed Misao... Although it pains me to do it, Tomo needs an attitude change, and becoming more badass in this story. I'm also going to be putting up a poll for readers to chose to either have Tomo go to the past with child Toru, Aki, and Tokiya, go to cannon but without Kanade, or cannon with flashbacks of child? You choose! However, if you choose childhood, then I'm going to need some help from you, dear readers, to help me create a good scenario! Also, what city does Tomo live in?**

**Also, chapters will get progressively longer, hopefully!**

**NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBA – Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Timeout! Wrong one!**

**NEXT TIME ON INFINITE CHAOS...**

Where was he? He opened his dull blue eyes and stared at the clear blue sky. This place felt different... It was just a feeling on top of the emptiness inside him. He stood up and leaned against the bars of the bridge, staring off into the deep beyond. What will he do now? He was lost inside his own despair, and Misao wasn't there to save him... Not anymore...

**Well there you have it! A small, brief preview of what the chapter will mainly be about! Don't forget to check out the poll! Ja ne! **

**~Yami no Sephyr**

_**Yami yori kurai naraku no soko kara soreha kagaku no hikari ni yoru kyasuto kage nodesu.**_

_**From the abyss dark than darkness it is the shadow cast by the light of science.**_

_*** Rough translation using Google Translator. ***_

**Edit: 2/01/2012**

**Adding Fortuna Christina and Torishima Hiwako to the pairing of Tomo x Toru x Reiko. Now Tomo x Toru x Reiko x Christina.**

**Possibility of removing Reiko. Tell me what you think.**

**Poll will not exist anymore. I chose my own idea. **

**Adding elements of the MMORPG, CABAL Online to this.**

**You read that? Yeah, well I'm going to go work on a new The Underland Chronicles fic, while compiling where I want to go with this fic. Give me some feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 01: Part 1: I'll Be Your Brother

Infinite Chaos

Arc 01 – Into the First World

Chapter 01 – Childhood of the Kitsutaka Sisters and Tokiya

Part 01 – I'll Be Your Brother

**Well, well, well, it seems I'm back, eh? Well, I'm a little bit saddened by the lack of feedback, but I guess Asura Cryin' just isn't a popular fanfiction. Before the story starts, I would like to give great thanks to Mas2009! We've been messaging each other ideas for a long time, and I appreciate his contribution! Now... Here's the disclaimer, and a recap! A pretty long one, but the more words, the better, no?**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own this. Got a problem? Yeah, me, too, because I don't own Asura Cryin' itself. **

**LAST TIME ON INFINITE CHAOS...**

__Flash__

_The clash of two mighty powers... Kurogane vs. Hagane... While Kurogane was powerful, Hagane was still showed a considerable difference in strength. It went even worse when Tokiya used his Asura Cryin' powers to superpower Hagane's skill, thus having it go so strong that it warped space itself..._

__Flash...__

_Right before the space got too far out of control, a gargantuan ball of power headed toward Natsume Tomoharu in a quick attempt to end his life. However, Kurogane intervened..._

__Flash__

_A final clash of power... It sent the original space warping over the edge and warped much faster._

__Flash__

_The green eyes dulled..._

__Flash__

_Kurogane kneeled down..._

__Flash__

_The center plate opened and revealed..._

__Flash__

_An empty container, void of any life..._

__Flash__

_The searing pain in his back..._

__Flash__

_Ex-handler..._

__End.__

_Tears cascaded in deep drops of sadness as he found out and knew for sure what the emptiness down deep in his heart and soul. The disappearance of Kurogane's Burial Doll. The disappearance of his cheery friend. The disappearance of his childhood friend._

_The disappearance of Minakami Misao. She's gone... Forever..._

_Natsume Tomoharu cried as he screamed to the Infinite Chaos around him._

**END OF RECAP.**

Emotionally broken blue eyes slowly opened to take in his surroundings. Dully noting where he was, he stood up to face the long stream of water. He was standing on a bridge, staring into the bright, blue sky that was cleared of clouds. He hardly wondered where he was, not giving a care. He reason to live was shattered. His childhood friend was gone forever. How could he be happy? He truly loved her as a sister he never had.

His innocent look on the wold was shattered, and he came to realize what the world was mostly composed of. Pain and suffering. Violence and war. Why? Why must he live in a world like this? The pain in his heart clenches as he thinks of Minakami Misao, his childhood friend, projection body, and the ex-burial doll of his old Asura Machina, Kurogane. The time he had with his friends were fun, but losing Misao deeply hurt him and his mind would cloud over in anguish and rage whenever he thought of the face of Kagayaki Tokiya. Oh, he hated him so much for taking away his beloved friend! He would pay... But how would he find him?

Natsume Tomoharu sighed and slowly lifted himself off of the bars of the bridge. He slowly walked, wondering aimlessly in wherever he was. People of all sorts passed by him. Young kids, teenagers, young adults, old people, couples, they all passed by Tomo. While Tomo was lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly bust out of his mind when three kids barreled into him. The three kids fell back, but Tomo caught them before they fell. He was about to snap at them, but their multiple, quick apologies beat him to hit.

"We're so sorry, mister! We weren't watching where we were going! Please forgive us!" The kids cried out. Tomo sighed.

"Alright, but just make sure you watch where you're going, okay? You might injure yourself sometime," Tomo said to the kids.

"Thank you, mister! We won't let you down!" The kids then ran away again. Two girls, one boy... They seemed a bit familiar to them.

They seem a bit familiar, Tomo noted to himself, where have I seen them? Then it hit him.

The younger girl and the boy were Kitsutaka Toru and Kagayaki Tokiya! Then who is that girl? Could it be the one who Tokiya called his "Beloved Queen?"

Kitsutaka Aki.

Tomo's eyes narrowed as he felt a surge of anger rush through him, but his mind quickly cooled as thoughts ran through his head. He can't act so brash and draw attention to himself, not now.

They, as kids, can't do anything to hurt me, unlike their older counterparts... Tomo thought to himself. I won't do anything, because they have not wronged me. But... How could I have met them? Is it...?

_Flash_

First World... Natsume Tomoharu of the First World.

_End_

Could this be the First World? But there's the possibility of this being the past of the Second World... How peculiar... I must investigate, but first I must get myself a living space... Yet, I have no money. This may be a problem.

Thoughts went through Tomo's much more sharpened mind at a high pace. After figuring out Misao was gone, his reality was shattered, innocence was ripped away, and he as a whole, minus his heart, became stronger when reformed, but barely. The pieces were only glued together, having the possibility of falling apart at any time. The cracks were mending, but it would take a while.

What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, huh?

Tomo managed to find himself in the middle of a bustling city. Wondering for a couple ours, he had mapped out some, maybe most, of the city in his mind. He made his way around, looking for a way to make some quick money before the day ended. However, there was no such luck.

Oh, well would you look at that? Somewhere to gamble! Tomo thought, a shock of enthusiasm splashing through him, but quickly disappeared just as quick. But... I have never gambled before. Oh, well there has got to be a first for everything.

Tomo slowly went up the steps to the doors. Opening them, he found himself slightly shocked as he stared at all the people in this place. It was much larger than it appeared to be on the outside, as the inside dwarfed what it would look like if you imagined the size of the casino based on its outside shape. Interesting.

"Hello, welcome to Kasai Wārudo, the Fire World casino! Is this your first time here, or are you a regular? Wait... You seem too young," A man to Tomo's right side said. Tomo turned around to face him.

"Yes, this is my first time. I may be younger then the norm, but I need to make some quick money before the end of the day, so can you please explain to me how this works?" Tomo questioned the man.

"Well, do you even have any money on you?"

"Uh, no..."

"No worries! We can loan you some chips! However, you better hope you win, or you will be in our debt!" The man said cheerfully. Tomo let out a sigh in relief. He looked around him. He will win!

"Thank you. Please show me around," Tomo said, a confident aura surrounded him. He will not lose. From now on, he will never lose! He will always win!

For a half-hour, Tomo was lead around the casino, being told of all the gambling assortments they had. Slot machines sounded really boring to Tomo. A waste of time, in his opinion.

"Well, that's all there is to it! You know your way around, find a game and go have fun!" The man said before disappearing. Tomo went straight to the poker tables, just in time to situate himself in the game.

_Scene Change_

"All in!" Everyone put all their chips in. Whoever won this gets all the money. Losers get nothing, winner takes all.

"Two Pair," someone said as they showed his hand.

"Three Pair."

"Nothing."

"Full House."

"Straight Flush!" The person who said that looked smugly at everyone else, daring them to put something higher. He thought he had one while everyone else grumbled except for-

"Royal Flush, and that's game," Natsume Tomoharu said, taking all the chips and going to cash it in. Everyone gaped at him, while Tomo walked away with a lot of money. Who knew those people had that much money? Definitely not him, but that lucky he chose that table.

"Back already? Need anym- oh my, are you cashing those in?" The man Tomo saw previously gaped at how many chips he had. That was well over $500,000 dollars! Just how good is this kid? The man quickly took out the needed money and sent Tomo on his way, giving him directions to go buy a house.

Tomo looked outside. It looked like mid-afternoon. Time must of passed pretty slowly, huh? It still seemed really early to him. Good thing though, it give's Tomo some time to buy some furniture, and it might take some time to buy a house anyways.

_Scene Change_

Tomoharu stood outside his newly acquired house. Strangely, it looked a bit familiar to the Meiou-tei... Tomo's eyes widened in recognition as he examined the surroundings of the house. It seemed almost exactly like his old house that his "brother," who was actually Natsume Tomoharu of the first world using the name of Natsume Naotaka, bought for him to live in. It even looked like the Meiou-tei, just smaller... Maybe he can get it rebuilt to its original size, with the left over money he has. Thankfully, the house already had a bed in the master bedroom, so he doesn't need to sleep on the floor. With the extra money he had after buying the house, he had gotten some nice common furniture needed. It was close to night, but he needed to grab some food and take a nice walk in the city. He wasn't tired, not at all, and needed something to do. Mapping out more of the city in his mind was a plus, too.

_Scene Change_

Ah, now that was a good dinner, Tomo thought as he stretched in satisfaction when his stomach was full. However, his blue eyes sharpened again as he took on a cold and calculative look, but deep down there was a crack in his soul from cold tears and dark loneliness. A empty hole in his heart that was created by-

"Tokiya-chan, push me on the swing!" A girl of a young age with brown hair with a side ponytail and hair that covered her right eye with the hair length going down her shoulder and some onto her chest called out. An older boy with glasses and bluish-black hair that went down to his neck area sighed and walked over to the other girl on the swings while a reddish-brown haired girl with spiky near-shoulder length hair giggled a little bit at the other girl's childishness. Tomo's eyes widened in recognition.

It was the Kitsutaka sisters, Kitsutaka Aki and Toru, and Kagayaki Tokiya. Tomo was a little bit surprised to see them again so soon. Actually, he was surprised to see them again at all. All of a sudden, the girl on the swings, who Tomo assumes to be Toru, pointed over at him.

"Hey, look! It's the nice mister we bumped into earlier!" The girl exclaimed. In a rush to go greet him, she let go of the swings at the wrong time to leap off. She had tripped and fell and held her knees in pain while she lay on the wood-chip filled ground, crying. The people Tomo identified as Aki held Toru in her arms while Tokiya looked around frantically for some help. He remembered what Toru said before jumping off and looked around for the mentioned figure. Spotting Tomo, the child-form of Tokiya rushed over to Tomo.

"Please, mister, can you help us? Toru-chan got hurt while jumping off the swings!" Tokiya indicated in a flurry of movement, showing his deep concern for his friend. Tomo pushed away rage as he looked at the child Tokiya, and nodded his head. He went over to Toru's position and looked at Aki. Aki looked at Tomo for help. Tomo closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"Hey... Where does it hurt?" Tomo inquired at Toru's clenched form. Toru lifted up her head and pointed toward the knee she was holding onto. Tomo took a look at it and winched. He needed to grab some materials at his house to fix the wound.

"What are your names?" Tomo asked, hoping for a different answer as he took Toru's hand off her knee and examined the injury.

"My name is Kitsutaka Aki, that's my sister Toru, and this is Kagayaki Tokiya," Aki answered for the small group. Tomo nodded his head at the answer he feared. He was correct, this was either the past of his world, or he's in the past of the First World of the first Natsume Tomoharu. But... How did he get here? That darkness...

_Flash_

It was purple and black. It was empty, like a void of darkness. Everywhere he turned, he saw nothing but the same purple and black of the vast darkness. He was alone. Very much alone, and empty.

_End_

He remembered that terrifying feeling of being swallowed by that infinite amount of chaos in that eternal void. It must of somehow... Teleported him here. How was that possible?

_Flash_

The clash of two mighty powers... Kurogane vs. Hagane... While Kurogane was powerful, Hagane was still showed a considerable difference in strength. It went even worse when Tokiya used his Asura Cryin' powers to superpower Hagane's skill, thus having it go so strong that it warped space itself...

_End_

Hagane... Is it just that powerful? Is it unbeatable, invincible? Is fighting it... A worthless cause, and a waste of time?

No! He will fight it! He will succeed, he will win! He will stop the Second World's Tokiya, and restore the balance of the world! He will not fail, he will not lose! He will fight to win until his last breath was taken! No more shall he stand back and let others fight for him. This time, he will take a stand and beat his enemies until submission! He will fight for her, his childhood friend. Minakami Misao's death shall not be in vain, as it will open his eyes. He will not mourn in sadness and toss away his life, but he will live like how Misao would've wanted him to.

_Flash_

"You have me, Tomo."

_End_

Yes, he had her in his memories. She will not be forgotten. As long as he keeps his mind, Misao will live eternally, in his memories.

Something in Tomo snapped. The bindings on his soul broke away, opening a gateway to a new power. Tomo's eyes glowed brilliantly for a split, unnoticeable second. Tomo blinked his eyes as he stepped out of his memories and into the living. Tomo then quickly reached into his inner pocket of his shirt and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Alright, I'm going to wrap your leg to stop the bleeding. Squeeze my hand if it hurts," Tomo said to Toru. The young girl gave a small nod to Tomo and took Tomo's offered hand. Tomo carefully took her knee and unrolled part of the bandage wrap. Taking Toru's knee, he slowly wrapped her knee with the wrap one-handed while she squeezed his hand and clenched her eyes closed. In a minute, he was done. Toru let go of his hand while Tomo picked her up bridal style.

"I don't have the materials needed to treat her wound with me right now. We're going to my house," Tomo said as he motioned for Aki and Tokiya to follow. The two friends shared a suspicious look, but decided to follow due to the fact that they wanted Toru's knee to be fine.

In about half an hour, the small group arrived at Tomo's house. Tomo took a second to look at his house before quickly, but carefully, entering his house after taking out his keys and unlocking the door. He slowly placed a sleeping Toru onto an old, beat up couch that was left behind by the previous owners. He went over to the kitchen area and pulled out a first-aid kit and carried a chair over. Aki and Tokiya silently looked at the on-goings and eyed Tomo's movements very carefully, in case he was meaning their friend, or sister in Aki's case, any harm. On the way to Tomo's house, Toru had fell asleep and she lay on the couch, still sleeping. It made things a bit easier for Tomo, and a lot less painful for Toru, if she was awake. Tomo carefully unwrapped the bandaged leg and took out a pair of tweezers. He carefully picked out bits and pieces of wood and placed them onto a paper towel so it can be easily thrown away later. He then cleaned up all the blood and other dirty things on her leg. He wondered how there was blood, but just left it at Toru falling really hard. Tomo then took out a new roll of bandages and wrapped up Toru's leg again. During the whole process, Toru barely made a twitch and continued to sleep soundly. Aki and Tokiya continued to look on and slowly started to trust the blue-haired teen that was helping out their precious Toru.

Tomo stood up and gave a long stretch after the careful work he had to do to make sure Toru's knee would be fine. He went back to put away the first-aid kit and while he was at it he grabbed another chair from the table in the kitchen area. He set down next to the first, right in front of the sleeping form of Toru on the couch. He motioned for Aki and Tokiya to sit down and spend some time with the sleeping Toru. The two friends bowed and quietly said "thank you" appreciatively as they sat down on the given chairs. Tomo went back to the kitchen and sat down at the old table in one of the two chairs left. He watched the trio of children and let a small smile creep onto his face as he saw how the two awake children care for the sleeping one. He looked away and turned the chair to look out the uncovered window and into the sky. He saw the beautiful, glowing, full moon with its moonlight streaming in through the window. As he stared at it, he reminisced about previous times, the good and the bad. The times where Misao and he were together, the times they were split apart, but in actuality, they were still together. Through thick and thin, Misao was always there for him.

_Flash_

"You have me, Tomo."

_End_

"Yes," Tomo quietly murmured, "I do have you. You may not be visible, nor "alive" in a sense, but you're still here and I have you with me. But... What should I do? Every time I see Tokiya and Toru, I feel a sense of rage. I want to hurt them for they did to you, but I've been resisting it because that's not what you would have wanted me to do. Despite the fact that they "killed" you, you still would've wanted me to resolve this issue without any violence. How can I? Each time I see them, it gets harder and harder to resist this beast inside me, wishing to maim and kill those that have wronged you and I. Please, Misao... Help me..."

_Care for them. Nurture them. Push away the beast, I know you can, Tomo, I'm here for you._

Tomo suddenly jerked as he looked around for that familiar voice.

_Hehehe. Tomo, you can't see me, but never forget I'm always with you._

Tomo nodded his head, tears at the corner of his eyes as he smiled that Misao was still with him in spirit.

"How should I protect them? I will care for them and push away the beast within, but how shall I protect them, when the need arrives? I don't have Kurogane anymore..." Tomo said quietly as he returned to staring at the moon that seemed to glow even brighter than ever.

_Do not worry, Tomo-chan! Deep down in you resides a long-lost power that belonged to the warriors of the forgotten Navareth. All their powers reside in you and they will awaken in time. Even now, the bonds have been snapped and these warriors shall burst forth in time. _

"But how should I wield them, Misao? Please, guide me! Help me, like you helped me before! I feel lost..."

_My time is almost up, Tomo-chan, but do not forget that I am always with you. You can do it. You must believe in yourself and fight for your own cause. You have me, Tomo._

"Misao... Thank you." That was all that Tomo can say as tears ran down his face. He quickly wiped them away and a blank mask came across his face, then quickly slid off. Depending on the moment, he shall switch between faces. When the need arrives, the cold, emotionless mask will rise up and he will fight without regrets.

Tomo stood up and pushed in his chair. He quietly walked over to Aki and Tokiya and motioned for them to follow him. The came back with him to the kitchen area.

"Alright. Would you like to call your parents to pick you up? It is pretty late right now," Tomo said in a quiet tone to the listening children. A sad look came across both of their faces, and Tomo feared what they will say.

"Our parents... They're dead. An accident happened a few months ago and we've been living on our own for a while," Aki said for both of the two children. Tokiya nodded his head in agreement. They looked really sad, and Tomo then knew what he should do.

"Okay, then I guess you'll be staying with me, no? I'll take care of you three from now on, don't you worry!" Tomo said to them with a strong conviction in his voice. Aki and Tokiya's eyes widened and a smile grew upon their faces. They won't be lonely with just them three anymore! Both children engulfed Tomo in a giant hug. Tomo gave a small smile as he watched the two children. They must have been pretty lonely by themselves if they would quickly agree.

"I'll take the couch, and you three can take the bed upstairs. Don't worry, I'll be fine down here," Tomo said, but Aki and Tokiya still shook their heads.

"No, you sleep near us, Nii-san!" Tokiya said to his new brother figure. Tomo gave a small chuckle and conceded. No point in arguing with children, they're too stubborn.

"Alright, alright. Let me grab Toru and put you guys in bed. I'll grab a chair," Tomo said and Aki and Tokiya finally agreed to the sleeping arrangements. They wanted their new brother-figure to stay close to them. They don't want to be alone anymore.

Tomo pulled the covers up as he whispered good night to the three children. He then sat in the chair by the bed and then fell into a deep sleep. Down inside his soul, a power that dwells within him started to stir, but still did not fully awaken.

"From now on, I'll be your brother."

**And that's a cut! How did you like it? This is the first arc and the first part of the first chapter! As you can see, this chapter of the arc will be about the childhood of the Kitsutaka sister, Aki and Toru, and Kagayaki Tokiya. The next part (chapter) will end that chapter, and begin the chapter of Torishima Hiwako. **

**I have a question. Why exactly is there an "o" in front of "nii-san" or "nee-san?" I haven't exactly figured that out, so for now I'll leave it as "nii-san." Also, next chapter won't be up for a bit, I believe. I've started on another The Underland Chronicles fic that I got writer's block on and I'm thinking about an Eyeshield 21 fic. It. Will. Be. Badass! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will some more people please review? Geez, I didn't think Asura Cryin' was THAT unpopular! **

**There's some concepts that's going to be a bit confusing later on, but I'll get to it. This is fanfiction, so whatever I say goes. Argue with me and you get a boot to the head. **

**So long, farewell, see you soon, or not,**

**~ Yami no Sephyr. **


End file.
